Un monde à deux
by Yumeless
Summary: Roxas est prisonnier de Sora, condamné à être un spectateur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et à rester seul. Mais es-ce réellement le cas? Une visite des plus inattendues lui montrera qu'il n'est pas si seul au final. Venroku -Ventus/Roxas- Lemon.


Et voilà, pour tous ceux qui attendaient ça avec impatience (ou pas), voici ma fic venroku avec lemon, qui pour une fois ne se déroulera pas en UA mais dans le contexte d'origine. ;)

**Pairing:** Venroku

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclamer:** Les deux blondinets et tout le reste appartiennent malheureusement pour moi à Square Enix, et heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs.

**Edit: Au vu du "grand ménage de printemps" du site, j'ai légèrement retravaillé cet os afin qu'il entre bien dans le rating M. Je ne l'ai pas entièrement réécrit pour conserver le style que j'avais quand je l'ai rédigé. J'ai juste modifié quelques termes afin de rendre le lemon moins explicite.**

* * *

Un monde à deux

Après être retourné en Sora, je me suis dit que la mort était préférable à ça. Je voyais et ressentais tout ce que lui-même voyais et ressentais, je pouvais même connaître ses pensées et rêves. Mais dans tout ça, je n'étais qu'un simple spectateur, n'ayant aucun moyen d'influer sur mon environnement.

Sora ne me connaissait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Même si je criais, il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. J'étais seul, je n'étais plus rien, condamné à suivre la vie de mon double sans jamais pouvoir rien faire.

Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, et connaissant son caractère, s'il avait été conscient à ce moment là sûrement qu'il aurait refusé de m'absorber. Une chose que j'avais pu constater chez lui, c'était que malgré qu'il fut quelque peu stupide sur les bords, il était vraiment d'une grande gentillesse. J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler avec lui, on se serait bien entendu je pense. Mais bon, c'était impossible, inutile pour moi d'y penser. J'étais seul et je le serais toujours.

_...xas_

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes sombres pensés, je sursautai. Avais-je rêvé ou bien...

_Roxas._

Qui ? Qui m'appelait ?

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je m'étais retrouvé dans la salle de l'éveil, le cœur de Sora en somme. Seul endroit où je pouvais exister pleinement.

« On se rencontre enfin. »

Sursautant, je me retournai pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Devant moi se tenait un garçon d'environ 15 ans qui était ma copie conforme. N'y comprenant absolument rien, ma méfiance naturelle pris le dessus et je me mis en position défensive avant de froncer les sourcils. Ma réaction sembla amuser le nouveau venu.

« Inutile d'être aussi méfiant, je ne vais rien te faire.  
-Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? Et puis pourquoi tu me ressembles ? m'empressai-je de lui demander, ayant horreur de me retrouver dans une situation qui m'échappait.

-Du calme, et une question à la fois s'il te plait. répondit-il sur un ton calme, bien qu'amusé. Déjà, je suis Ventus, mais appelle-moi juste Ven. Pour ce que je fais là... c'est une longue histoire. Et c'est aussi lié à pourquoi _tu_ me ressembles. »

Il s'assit alors par terre et me fit signe d'en faire de même.

« C'est un peu long à raconter, alors autant se mettre à l'aise. »

Bien que pas très rassuré, ma curiosité fut la plus forte et j'obéis, gardant toute fois une distance de sécurité avec lui.

Ven, si je ne me trompais pas de nom, me raconta alors son histoire. Son combat contre les ténèbres avec ses deux amis, le fait qu'il possédait aussi la keyblade, que lui et Sora avaient toujours été liés. J'ouvris de grands yeux choqués lorsqu'il m'expliqua qu'il avait perdu son cœur il y a dix ans et que ce dernier avait fusionné avec celui de Sora pour survivre.

Alors, lui, ça faisait dix ans qu'il était là, à endurer la même chose que je vivais actuellement ? Pendant dix longues années ? Comment pouvait-il encore avoir la force de sourire ? Moi, après autant de temps, j'aurais craqué depuis un moment.

En tout cas, il m'informa que c'était à cause de sa présence ici que j'avais pris cette apparence. Cela me mena à réfléchir. Baissant les yeux d'un air triste, je contemplai mes mains. Alors, même ça, ça ne m'appartenait pas ? Ça aussi je l'avais volé ? Tout comme j'avais volé une partie de Sora pour naître ?

« Tu n'as rien volé du tout. »

Je sursautai à sa remarque, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il devine mes pensées. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi et posa une main sur les miennes. Le contact fut quelque peu... électrique. Je n'avais jamais été très tactile, et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais touché personne.

« Tu n'as rien volé. reprit Ven doucement. Tu es toi et ce corps t'appartient. Et puis même, si tu n'es pas convaincu, regarde. Nos yeux sont différents -tu as les mêmes que Sora-, et mes cheveux, ainsi que ma peau, sont un peu plus foncés que les tiens. »

Pas très à l'aise malgré tout, je retirai sa main tout en le détaillant du regard, cherchant confirmation à ses dires. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en constatant qu'il avait raison. Ça me rassurait.

Ventus eut alors un sourire. 

« Mais je suis content.

-Hein ?

-ça faisait longtemps que je t'observais. J'avais toujours eu envie de te parler, mais je n'arrivais jamais à t'atteindre. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin réussi.

-Oh. Je vois. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir entendu avant alors.

-Ce n'est rien. me rassura-t-il. Sinon, ça te dirais qu'on devienne ami alors ?

-Ami ? »

Sa proposition me fit quelque peu rosir. C'était la première fois qu'on me demandait ça. Oui, bon, y avait bien eut Axel avant, mais lui il s'était plus imposé sans demander mon avis. Pas que je lui en voulais d'ailleurs.

Quelque par, les mots de Ven me rendirent... heureux ? Oui, heureux.

« Ben... commençai-je, hésitant. Je veux bien.

-C'est vrai ? Super ! »

Je devinais sans peine à son sourire qu'il devait être fou de joie. D'un coté, je pouvais comprendre son enthousiasme. Dix ans passés ici, seul, ça avait du être dur pour lui. A vrai dire, j'étais moi même soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler au final.

A partir de ce moment, nous sommes toujours restés ensemble. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, apprenant à mieux nous connaître l'un l'autre. Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais devenu dépendant de nos conversations. Il était la seule chose me restant, et si je devais un jour me réveiller sans lui à mes cotés, je crois que ça me briserait.

Avais-je déjà été autant attaché à quelqu'un par le passé ? Je ne pense pas. J'aimais beaucoup Axel par exemple, mais quand j'étais avec Ven, ce n'était pas pareil. Je ne savais pas trop comment décrire ça. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose de semblable.

J'avais toujours été du genre distant et froid avec les autres, mais pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de désirer le contact de Ventus. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être un gamin en train de réclamer un câlin. D'ailleurs, il m'enlaçait lui même beaucoup. Je crois que le contact humain -même si je n'en étais pas vraiment un- lui avait manqué.

Même si je me sentais bien dans ses bras -il était sûrement la seule personne avec qui j'ai jamais supporté une telle proximité-, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir plus, mais sans savoir quoi.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé d'aller dans un des souvenirs de Sora, l'Île du Destin. Oui, car c'est pas pour dire, mais le même paysage froid et sans vie de la chambre de l'éveil tous les jours, ça déprime. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que je pouvais aller dans la mémoire de Sora, c'était Ven qui me l'avait appris.

Même si ce n'était qu'un souvenir, quelque chose de fictif, le sable, le bruit des vagues, le vent... Je ressentais tout ça comme si j'étais libre, dans le monde réel. Toutefois, on ne pouvait faire ça que quand mon double était endormi. Il y avait un blocage sinon, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Alors que Ven et moi étions posés sur la plage à observer la mer -ou océan je n'en savais strictement rien-, je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant de ce moment de liberté, aussi fausse soit-elle. Je sentis alors la main de Ven se poser sur la mienne et la serrai à mon tour, ce geste étant devenu naturel, voir même automatique au fil du temps.

« Roxas ? »

Entendant mon nom, je tournai la tête vers mon ami et lui sourit.

« Oui ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il me sembla inquiet, presque hésitant. Baissant les yeux, il évita mon regard, les joues roses.

« Ven ? »

Je serrai un peu plus sa main, cherchant à le mettre ainsi en confiance, bien que n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il resta silencieux encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à reprendre la parole.

« Roxas... Es-ce que je peux... t'embrasser ? »

Hé ?

…

Hééééééééééééééé ?

C'était quoi le délire là? J'avais mal entendu ou Ven venait de me demander s'il pouvait me... me... Mon dieu, je crois bien que mon visage n'avait jamais été aussi rouge qu'à cet instant. Je le fixais sans réussir à dire quoique ce soit, encore sous le choc de la question.

Bon, il fallait que je me reprenne et lui réponde. Quoi ? J'en savais strictement rien mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec cette tête de merlan frit éternellement. Et puis c'était quoi cette demande d'ailleurs ?

« Heu... Je... »

Soit, mais encore? J'étais pas fichu d'aligner deux mots correctement ou quoi ?

« Je... Enfin, si tu en as envie, je... je n'ai rien contre. »

…

Qu'es-ce que je venais de dire là ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais répondu ça ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est ma bouche qui avait parlé toute seule et... Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Il était en train se rapprocher ! J'étais censé faire quoi là ? J'avais jamais embrassé personne de ma vie moi ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il m'avait prit de dire ça ?

Il posa sa main sur ma joue alors que son visage était proche du mien, trop proche même. La panique me paralysant, je n'arrivais même plus à penser correctement.

Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur les miennes avec douceur. D'un seul coup, tout mon stress s'évapora et je me sentis étrangement bien. C'était... agréable, et puis tout doux aussi.

Sa langue se mit alors à caresser timidement mes lèvres. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire par là, mais entre-ouvrit la bouche par réflexe. J'eus un léger sursaut lorsque sa langue entra dedans pour jouer avec la mienne.

C'était bizarre, ça se faisait vraiment ce genre de chose ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais Ven semblait avoir la situation en main. Malgré tout, je devais admettre que ce n'était pas mal du tout. Maladroitement, je tentai de répondre au baiser. Je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre et espérais ne pas trop mal m'en sortir.

Après encore quelques secondes, nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre pour immédiatement détourner le regard. Nous étions tous les deux rouges et gênés. Reprenant mon souffle, je reposai timidement mes yeux sur lui.

« Ven, pourquoi ? »

Pas que ça ne m'avait pas plu, au contraire, mais vous savez comment j'étais. J'avais toujours besoin de tout savoir.

A ma question, Ventus rougit d'avantage -si c'était toutefois possible- avant de nerveusement jouer avec ses doigts. Il hésita quelques secondes encore avant de relever ses yeux sur moi. Il semblait avoir peur. Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

« Je... Roxas... je crois bien que... Non, j'en suis sûr. Je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Pardon ? J'avais bien entendu ? Ven était... amoureux de moi ? Je ne comprenais pas exactement le sens de ce sentiment, mais en tout cas, cette simple phrase suffit à me rendre cramoisi. Et pourquoi y avait comme des papillons dans mon ventre à présent ?

« Tu... Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes beaucoup, bien plus que juste comme un ami ? »

Je sais, je sais... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toujours poser des questions et d'avoir besoin de confirmations à tout pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper. En tout cas, il hocha la tête pour confirmer mes dires.

Il me semblait que dans ce genre de situation, je devais donner une réponse, mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée sur ce que je devais dire. Et puis moi, je l'aimais comment d'ailleurs ? Je n'avais jamais été amoureux avant, je ne savais pas ce qu'on devait ressentir dans ce genre de situation, ni même ce que deux personnes amoureuses étaient sensées faire ensemble. Bon, je n'étais pas stupide au point de ne pas deviner qu'on ne s'embrassait pas entre amis normalement. Vu que j'avais laissé Ven me donner un baiser, j'avais même essayé de répondre, es-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais amoureux moi aussi ?

Hésitant toujours sur ma réponse, je me décidai tout de même à parler, me disant qu'il serait impoli de le faire attendre plus longtemps.

« Je ne sais pas... Je t'aime beaucoup, mais comme je sais pas vraiment ce qu'est être amoureux, je ne sais si je t'aime comme ça ou non. »

Il eut un faible sourire avant de hocher la tête.

« Je comprend.

-Désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ça serait plutôt à moi de le faire. J'ai du te surprendre avec ça. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si tu étais obligé de répondre tout de suite.

-D'accord. »

D'un coté, ça me rassurait d'avoir du temps pour mieux y réfléchir.

« Mais, fis-je d'une voix hésitante, tu pourrais m'expliquer alors ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ben, comment ça fait d'être amoureux. Si tu m'expliques je pourrais mieux comprendre ce que je ressens. »

Il fut surpris par ma demande avant de baisser les yeux, une de ses mains tenant son menton, et il sembla réfléchir, cherchant sûrement ses mots.

« Et bien... Je dirais que tu as toujours envie d'être avec la personne que tu aimes. Tu veux l'enlacer, lui prendre la main. Tu te sens parfois bizarre quand tu es à coté d'elle... Je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça.  
-Hum... Et tu as aussi envie de l'embrasser alors ?

-En effet. »

Je pris la même pose que lui précédemment, le temps d'analyser les informations données.

« Donc, si je veux t'embrasser, ça voudra dire que je suis amoureux ?

-Ben, y a des chances. »

Je le fixais un instant, hésitant. Es-ce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser ? En tout cas j'avais aimé le baiser précédent, ça c'était certain.

« Dis Ven, tu... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, nos regards venant de se croiser. Le silence s'installa autour de nous et je me perdis quelques secondes dans le bleu de ses yeux, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point ils étaient magnifiques.

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je mettais avancé vers lui. Lentement, nos visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, fermant tous les deux les yeux. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitantes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi. Finalement, elles se rencontrèrent une seconde fois afin d'échanger un nouveau baiser, encore plus approfondi que le précédent.

Les papillons dans mon ventre semblèrent s'exciter. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais mon corps se réchauffait. C'était à la fois doux et insupportable. Je ressentais du bien-être et de l'impatience en même temps, et ça me frustrait de désirer quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

Ven sembla plus porté que moi sur la chose vu qu'il me renversa délicatement sur le sable, se positionnant ainsi au dessus de ma personne. Nos lèvres se détachèrent, manque d'oxygène, et il m'observa un instant, semblant hésitant tandis que je reprenais mon souffle. Je compris qu'il voulait mon accord pour aller plus loin, mais le truc c'était que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était ''plus loin''. Toutefois, je lui faisais entièrement confiance, et bien que je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite, je sentais que j'en avais envie.

Timidement, je lui fis signe de continuer. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il déposa un chaste baiser sur les miennes. Il glissa alors à mon cou qu'il embrassa, me faisant frissonner. J'eus un léger gémissement de surprise en sentant qu'il s'était mis à me lécher. C'était étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable.

Il finit par remonter mon haut pour faire glisser sa main dessus, réchauffant mon corps de plus en plus.

M'embrassant, me caressant, il ne cessait de me chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il referma ses lèvres sur l'un de mes boutons de roses. A ce geste, je sentis mon ventre se mettre à chauffer, et il y eut comme un réaction étrange dans mon bas. C'était quoi ça encore ? Je paniquai légèrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'aurais bien aimé questionner Ventus pour savoir si tout ça était normal, mais je fut coupé alors qu'il se mettait à embrasser mon ventre, me faisant lâcher un gémissement plus sonore que les précédents.

Il se stoppa un instant, surpris, et releva les yeux sur moi, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Aurais-je trouvé un point sensible ? »

La ferme.

Oui, je sais, j'avais toujours été horriblement sensible du ventre. En tout cas, il n'attendit aucune réponse de ma part -mon regard de reproche parlait tout seul- et continua ses caresses.

Je me tendis soudain lorsqu'une de ses mains commença à se glisser sous mon pantalon.

« V-Ven ! Attend ! Tu vas faire quoi là ? »

Je me sentis un peu stupide et honteux de demander ça, mais j'avais besoin d'être rassuré sur la suite des choses, évoluant à présent en terrain inconnu.

Ventus eut un sourire tendre et déposa un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

Je lui faisais confiance, mais reste que j'étais toujours inquiet. Il allait me faire quoi là ?

Il effleura légèrement ma virilité et je poussai un léger cri, à la fois de plaisir et de surprise, avant de me sentir serrer dans mon pantalon. Ça avait réagit, mais pourquoi ? A cause de la main de Ven ?

Il finit par ouvrir mon bas, libérant mon membre qui avait gonflé, pour une raison que je n'avais pas encore tout à fait saisie, même si j'avais compris que les caresses de Ventus n'y étaient pas étrangères. Il caressa doucement la bosse, me faisant gémir. C'était la première fois qu'on me touchait ici, et c'était vraiment très très bizarre comme sensation. Mais en même temps, cela m'envoya une monté de désir. Je... J'avais _envie_ qu'il continu de me toucher comme ça.

Doucement, sa main entama des mouvements de va et bien sur moi. Je me tendis sur le coup tandis que des vagues de plaisir m'envahissaient. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

« V-Ven... mmh... »

Soupirant son prénom, j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sa main me relâcha alors et j'émis un grognement de frustration. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il continue moi.

Il eut un sourire amusé et déposa un baiser dans mon cou, avant de glisser deux doigts dans ma bouche. Je ne compris pas tout à fait pourquoi il faisait ça, mais me mit à les lécher et sucer d'instinct, me disant que c'était sûrement ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Après quelques secondes, il retira ses doigts et se redressa avant de tendrement me caresser la joue.

« ça va te faire bizarre, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira mieux après. »

Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Pas très rassuré, je me redressai légèrement pour l'observer. J'aurais bien aimé -encore- poser quelques questions, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Coupé par une soudaine intrusion en moi, je lâchai un léger cris de surprise et me crispai. C'était étrange, et très inconfortable. Pas vraiment agréable en tout cas.

Il glissa alors son second doigt et j'étouffai un petit cri de douleur cette fois. C'était encore supportable, mais j'avais connu mieux comme sensation on va dire. Je me demandais bien où il voulait en venir avec tout cas. La douleur se remplaça alors par une douce vague de plaisir alors qu'il s'était mis à remuer ses doigts. Cette fois, c'était bien mieux et les sons s'échappant de mes lèvres s'apparentaient à présent à du plaisir.

Il continua son manège encore un petit moment et finit par se retirer de moi. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas contre le fait qu'il continue, mais bon. Je supposai qu'il allait passer à autre chose.

Ventus écarta doucement mes jambes, me caressant la cuisse, et se plaça entre elles. Il posa un regard hésitant sur moi.

« Je peux ? »

Heu, pouvoir faire quoi ? Ce fut là que je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience du fait que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'on était en train de faire exactement.

Certes, j'étais un peu inquiet, mais ma fierté mal placée prit le dessus et je refusai de lui faire par de mon ignorance.

C'est ainsi que dans ma grande naïveté, je lui fis un signe de tête pour l'autoriser à faire un truc dont je ne savais strictement pas de quoi il retournait. Je verrais bien par moi-même de toute façon.

Il eut alors un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« J'y vais, essaye de te détendre le plus possible. »

Hein ? De quoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner d'avantage qu'il prit possession de mon être, m'arrachant un cris de douleur -car oui, ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien. Mon corps se cambra et quelques larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de mes yeux. Fermant les paupières, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et oublier la souffrance de mon bassin.

Après quelques secondes, la douleur était toujours présente mais stagnante. Je rouvris alors les yeux pour apercevoir un Ventus me fixant avec inquiétude.

« D-désolé, ça va ?

-O-oui, ça peut aller. mentis-je, mais je ne voulais le rendre triste car je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas eut l'intention de m'infliger cette douleur. »

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement, comme cherchant à se faire pardonner. Il commença alors des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Si j'étais crispé dans un premier temps, je me détendis rapidement. La douleur disparaissait tandis qu'une déferlante de plaisir affluait dans mes veines. Bon sang, je n'avais jamais rien ressentit d'aussi... je n'avais pas de mot assez fort pour le décrire.

Perdant la notion du temps et de l'espace, j'étais incapable de penser correctement. La seule chose comptant à mes yeux en cet instant était Ventus, Ventus et le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Le rythme s'accélérant, je gémissais et répétais son nom sans cesse, m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, l'embrassant presque sauvagement, recherchant toujours plus son contact.

Découvrant l'extase et incapable de tenir plus longtemps, je me libérai entre nos deux corps, criant son nom. Je le sentis d'ailleurs se relâcher en moi au même moment. Je crois qu'il a crié quelque chose lui aussi mais mes sens étaient trop désorientés pour que je puisse en être sûr.

J'étais en sueur, haletant, complètement crevé, mais parallèlement, je ne crois jamais mettre senti aussi bien. Alors que Ven se retirait doucement de moi, je constatai qu'il était dans un état similaire. Il me sourit et m'embrassa chastement avant de se coucher sur moi. Tandis qu'il logeait sa tête dans mon cou, j'observai vaguement le ''ciel'', caressant ses cheveux pensivement.

« Ven ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime. »

Ne rougissant pas, je n'avais même pas réfléchi avant de parler, tellement que le fait de dire ces trois petits mots m'avait semblé naturel en cet instant.

Je le sentis sourire. Il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de glisser une main sur ma joue.

« Je t'aime aussi, Roxas.

-Tu resteras toujours avec moi ?

-Toujours. »

Posant ma main contre la sienne, je souris avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis, fatigué, je fermai doucement les yeux, le serrant contre moi.

Cette fois, je n'avais pas peur de dormir, car je savais qu'à mon réveil je ne serais pas seul dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé? =)

Review please! X3


End file.
